Ger x Ita Fanfic
by breeziusachan
Summary: Germany is at his desk working when the phone rings and who else can it be but Italy! Italy is crying on the phone because he is all out of pasta and turns to Germany for help-first summary ever so ya a lil fail. story gets better in later chapters
1. But why is the Pasta gone!

**I am using Germany's other name (Luddy) as well as Italy just calling him Germany too...this is my first fanfic so plez be nice...you can review if you would like...hope you enjoy! Oh and I also might throw in random German or Italian words in my fanfic, will do my best to make sure to note their meanings after each chapter. **

Luddy is in his office working on some stuff when all of a sudden-

'Ring, ring, ring' goes the phone

Luddy looks at the ringing phone debating whether or not to answer it because he already knows who is most likely on the other end. He reluctantly picks up the phone and puts the receiver to his ear.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy wails through the phone, "My pasta is gone! I went out to get some water to make some and when i came back my pasta was gone! and after he finished his story Italy started to cry.

Luddy had a stern look on his face, a mixture of annoyance and concern for Italy as Italy told his story of despair to Luddy. After a minute of thinking of what he should do, Luddy sighs and over Italys sobs he starts to say "Italy stop crying, i vill be there in a little bit."

Instantly, Italy stopped crying and exclaimed, "Really Germany? Your my bestest friend in the whole world Germany!"

Luddy blushed a little bit after Italy gave him that compliment and responded "Ja, Ja. Now sit tight till I get there, okay?"

Italy says, with much excitement, "Okay Germany! I will wait for you, but don't be too long!

Luddy states, "Ja, Ja." before hanging up the phone. Luddy reluctantly goes out to the store to pick up some pasta for Italy.

While at the store, Luddy goes to the pasta section and starts to wonder which pasta Italy would like the most. After standing and trying to decide what pasta to get, Luddy starts thinking to himself. _Damn Italy! Vhy does Italy have to be such a veakling! He has been vorse lately than usual!_

Luddy picked out a few different pastas and put them in the basket. As he was checking out, Luddy continued to think to himself_. It seems Italy has been relying on me a little too much lately. I vish Italy vould take care of himself a little bit more. I mean most of ze day he is lounging around eating pasta and if he isn't doing that he is following me around! _

Even though Luddy was thinking all this he was blushing slightly as he left the store to go to Italy's place. Luddy then started to get conscious of the pasta he bought, worrying that Italy wouldn't like any of them.

Before he realized it, Luddy was outside Italy's house. Luddy stopped and stared into the windows for a minute. He saw Italy in the kitchen, frantically going through his cupboards. Luddy had an intense look on his face as he realized that Italy was looking for his pasta, despite the fact that it was stolen. As soon as Luddy had his fill of watching Italy from the sidewalk, Luddy walked up to Italy's door and knocked.

Luddy heard Italy yell out "Who is it?"

Luddy yelled, in an almost angry fashion, "Italy! It's me, Germany! Open this door immediately and let me in!

Italy came to the door thirty seconds later and opened it to a distraught Luddy and said, with excitement in his voice, "Ciao, Germany! Glad you could make it! Come in, come in!" As Italy said this he took Luddy's hand and ushered him inside.

When Luddy was inside, Italy finally noticed that Luddy had a grocery bag in his hand and asked, "Germany, whats inside that bag? Did you bring food over? Cuz i am so terribly hungry..."

Luddy started to blush and said "Ja..." he was looking at Italy but then he turned his head in embarrassment before continuing " I vent to the store...and I bought some pasta for you...I vasn't sure what kind was your favorite...so I bought all different kinds..." By the end of his sentence, Luddy was blushing hard and he gave the bag of pasta.

Italy looked inside the bag and saw there were ten boxes of different types of pasta. Italy was quiet for a minute as Luddy was still blushing. Then Italy runs over to the phone and dials a number and says, with much joy, "Japan! Japan! You will never guess what happened! Germany bought me some pasta! Isn't that-"

Italy never finished his sentence because an embarrassed Luddy took the phone from Italy and angrily put it back on the receiver. Luddy then started to yell at Italy, "Italy, Japan doesn't need to know about this!" Then Italy started to shove Italy towards the kitchen and continues yelling, "Now pick out vhat pasta you like most from that bag and make it! And make sure to put the other pastas in a safe place this time!"

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. He has wurst in his fridge?

**I introduce the second chapter of my fanfic...it is shorter than the last chapter, but just as good...hope u like it!**

After being pushed in the kitchen by Luddy with the bag of pasta in tow, Italy joyfully looked through the bag to see what pasta was there. After going through them all, Italy finally chose a pasta to cook. By the time Italy had the water boiling Luddy had come into the kitchen.

"Hey, Germany! Did you want some pasta?" Italy asked with a smile.

"Nein," Luddy said as he automatically started to clean up Italy's mess without a word.

"Oh well then would uber bad Germany want some wurst?" Italy asked innocently.

Luddy immediately stopped cleaning right after Italy said that and looked at Italy with a look of surprise on his face and says "Vhat? You actually have something besides pasta at your house?"

"Si, ever since we have become best buddies I always make sure to have some wurst in case you ever came over," Italy explained beamingly. Luddy looked at Italy while Italy was still smiling and Luddy's face softened a little.

"So, Germany! Do you want some wurst or not?" Italy asked as he went to his fridge, grabbed the wurst, and walked back over to Luddy to show him.

Luddy had an angry look on his face and frowning, but he was blushing because he was pleased but also very embarrassed. He put his hand on top of Italy's head and started to scuffle Italy's hair. Luddy turned his head so Italy wouldn't see him blushing so hard and said, "Ja Italy...I vould like for you to make me some vurst...i-if you don't mind..."

"Okay then Mr. Germany! I will make you some wurst!" exclaimed Italy. Italy then put the pasta in the boiling water and when he was about to heat up the wurst when Italy suddenly stopped. Luddy noticed that something was wrong and immediately asked, in an intensely angry way, "Vhat's wrong Italy?"

"Uhhhh...I only know how to make pasta, I've never tried to make wurst before." Italy childishly said with a distraught look on his face.

Luddy immediately punched Italy in the arm and yelled, with much annoyance, "Vhat! You make zis whole speech about you having vurst at your house and you dont even know how to prepare it! You idiot!

Italy started to cry and wailed, "I know I should have learned how to prepare wurst but this is the first time you have ever been to my house, so I haven't had time to learn how, especially since I am always hanging at your place all the time! I'm sorry Germany! Waaah!" After this Italy continued crying and in between sobs he would weakly mumble, "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace"

After a few moments of listening to Italy's crying, Luddy sighed and said, with a very grim yet cheerful face, "Fine...I will show you how to prepare vurst, but just this once!"

Italy stopped crying right after Luddy finished his sentence. With tears still in the corners of his eyes, Italy cheerfully said, "Really...you will?"

Luddy responded with a "Ja." as he grabbed the bag of wurst. Luddy got all the pans and ingredients he needed, turned to Italy and said "Let's get started..."

-End of Chapter 2-

**Mi dispiace- I'm sorry**

**Nein-No**


	3. What have you done with the wurst?

**I now present to you chapter 3 of my gerita fanfic, hope you enjoy! Oh and just a note...the way I make Luddy prepare the wurst is the same way I cook sausages, so ya, sorry if I offend anyone...**

"Now Italy," Luddy says, in a commanding way, "you better pay attention to vhat i am doing because I am only showing you this once!"

"Si, Germany! I will pay very close attention!" Italy responds, with a hint of determination in his voice.

"Gut." Luddy says as he starts to pull the wurst out of the package_. Wow, Italy must really vant to please me if he is this focused and determined... _Luddy blushes a little when that thought crossed his mind.

"Now!" Luddy says loudly, "the first thing you must do vhen preparing vurst is to get a pan and "grease" it with some vegetable oil."

Italy magically has a notepad and pen in his hands and is writing all the instructions Luddy was giving him down. "Step one: prepare pan with thin layer of oil," Italy says aloud as he writes it down on his notepad.

"Next, you heat the pan a little before putting the vurst in," Luddy says after Italy finishes writing the first step down.

"Step two: heat pan before wurst on." Italy says aloud and writes it down, as Luddy continues.

"Then, vhen the pan is hot enough you put the vurst on and let it cook until is gone from the middle of the vurst, which takes about twenty to thirty minutes, depending whether you have the vurst covered or not." Luddy says, staring at Italy to make sure he is still paying attention.

As to answer Luddy's stare, Italy says aloud (as he is writing it down, mind you), "Step three: When pan is hot enough, add wurst and let it cook for about twenty to thirty minutes or until wurst is fully cooked. Covering pan is optional."

Italy turns to Luddy, gives luddy a smile, and says cheerfully "Grazie, Germany, for showing me how to make your favorite dish!"

Luddy looks at Italy as Italy thanked him, but as soon as Italy finished his sentence, Luddy turns his head slightly because he starts to blush. "J-Ja, no problem Italy," Germany manages to say.

After that, Italy puts the notepad away somewhere safe for the next time he makes wurst. After Italy did that starts to cut some tomatoes to make a sauce to put on his pasta. Luddy goes back to cleaning but checks on the wurst every few minutes.

-About 20 minutes later-

Luddy checks the wurst and states, "Italy, the vurst is done, and I am going to take them off the oven now, genehmigen?"

"Si, that's fine Germany, the pasta is done and the sauce is almost ready. I also wanted to try something with a couple of the wurst links."

Luddy gives Italy a quizzical look before asking, "Vhat did you want to do you vant to do with a couple of the vurst links, Italy?"

Before Luddy could understand what was in store for a couple of the wurst links, Italy was putting a couple of wurst links into the sauce.

Luddy immediately starts to freak out and starts yelling at Italy, "_Mein Gott!_ Italy! Vhat are you doing! Vhy did you do that? I vant your reasonings right now!"

Italy calmly turned to Luddy and said joyfully, "Aww come on Germany. I am just experimenting with only two of the wurst links. You have plenty more wurst that I didn't even touch."

Germany snaps, "Nein, that is unacceptable! You can't just throw in some of the vurst in your tomato sauce! You just ruined the holy vurst! Verdammt Italien!

Italy starts to get teary-eyed because of Luddy's insults and weakly says, "Mi dispiace, Germany, don't be angry with me...I-I just wanted to see how the wurst would taste with the sauce. Prego non essere pazzo, Germania..." Italy starts to sniffle because he was holding back his tears and trying not to cry.

As soon as Luddy saw Italy getting teary-eyed, Luddy started to feel weird, (what he was feeling was guilt, but Luddy didn't understand this) all he knew is that he had the urge to comfort his little Italian friend.

"Italien, es tut mir leid" Luddy says apologetically, as he wipes away the tears forming in Italy's eyes. "Bitte, weine micht."

"I won't cry as long as I know you're not mad at me," Italy says in response as he looks up at Luddy for some reassurance.

"Nein, I'm not mad." Luddy states as he leaves his right hand on Italy's left cheek, then continues, "I'm sorry I freaked out and started to yell at you. It's just that you should varn me next time you do something like that. Do you forgive me Italy?"

Italy looks up at his apologetic German friendand sees the sincerity in the others eyes and, before Luddy realized what was happening, Italy jumped up and hugged Luddy and said cheerfully, "Si, I forgive you Germany!"

Luddy was shocked that Italy was hugging him. He blushed before stuttering, "I-Italy v-vhat are you d-doing?"

"Well we just made up, so this is a make-up hug!" Italy says in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

Before Luddy could respond to Italy's comment, Italy already retreated from the hug and was checking the sauce when he asked Luddy, "Will you at least take a bite of one of the wurst links that I put in the sauce?"

Luddy, still a little dazed about the hug, told Italy, "J-Ja, I will try it, if you would like me to..."

Italy very excitedly exclaimed, "Yay! Germnay is going to try my little experiment!" Luddy starts to smile a little bit at the fact Italy seems so happy. Then Italy says, "Okay Germany, dinner is done so let's go set the go set the table, okay?" Luddy responds with a "Ja".

Italy pulls out two plates, glasses, forks, knives and puts them on the counter. "Hey Germany, would you like beer or wine?"

"I would prefer beer, if you have some..."

"Si, I have a couple of beers in the fridge," Italy says thinking aloud and goes to the fridge and pulls a can of beer out of the fridge for Luddy and grabs a bottle of wine for himself and put them on the counter next to the plates.

"Germany, could you take all this stuff to the dining table and start to set up the table please?" Italy asks.

"Sure Italy," Luddy says as he picks up all the things on the counter and heads to the table in the other room.

Italy then pulls out two big bowls and puts the sauce in one bowl and the pasta in the other. Italy then takes them to the dining table and puts them on the table, then heads back to the kitchen for the wurst. When Italy came back with the wurst Luddy had finished setting up the table and was standing waiting for Italy to sit down.

When Italy sat down Luddy sat too, and Italy says, "Well, let's dig in, okay Germany?"

Germany says, "J-Ja, lets eat..."

-End of Chapter 3-

**Translations:**

**-genehmigen-to approve**

**-Mi dispiace- Im sorry**

**-Prego non essere pazzo, Germania- Please do not be mad Germany**

**-Italien, es tut mir lead- Italy, I'm sorry**

**-Bitte, weine nicht- please, dont cry**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry I left it in such a weird spot…reviews are most welcome. **


	4. Feelings?

**Hey it's Usa-chan, and I present chapter 4 of my gerita fanfic! This chapter was mush more fun to write but a lil difficult because I'm not used to Germany initiating the cute stuff...I hope you enjoy this chapter tho, without further a do:**

Italy immediately serves himself some pasta and then asks, "Germany, would you like some pasta with your wurst? And if so, do you want some sauce on your pasta?"

Luddy only had his wurst so naturally he tells Italy, "Ja, I vould like some pasta, vith just a little bit of sauce on it please."

Italy gets up from his seat, goes around the table the table, and puts some pasta on Luddy's plate with a couple of spoonfuls of sauce on top of the pasta.

"Thanks Italy," Luddy said sincerly but continued, "however I could have served myself." Then Luddy blushed.

"Ya I know you could've served yourself, but you _are _a guest in my house, so I kinda have to serve you." Italy says with a smile. Then Italy went back and sat down in his spot. Luddy was still blushing and watched how Italy ate his pasta because this was the first time he had ever eaten pasta. He tried to mimic Italy by twirling his fork just the way Italy did but was failing miserably. Italy noticed that Luddy was having trouble.

Italy chuckled a little at Luddy before saying "Germany, are you having trouble eating your pasta?"

Luddy looks at Italy with an embarrassed look on his face because Italy noticed how much trouble he was having with the pasta and, putting his pride aside for the moment, responded to Italy's question while blushing and stuttering, "J-Ja, I am having trouble v-vith this, m-maybe I'm just a lost cause at this..."

Italy gets up once again from his seat and goes over to Luddy's seat. Luddy stutters, while his cheeks turn dark red, "I-Italy vhat are you doing?"

Italy places his hand over Luddy's (which makes Luddy stiffen) and says very sweetly, "Calm down Germany, I am only going to show you how to twirl the pasta like I do."

Luddy's mouth is so dry because of Italy's hand touching his hand and his mind was slowly deteriorating. All he could muster up saying was "Uhhh...okay Italy..." while his face was flushed with a blush.

Italy, totally oblivious to what Luddy was going through internally, starts to fix Luddy's grip on his fork and told Luddy "Since you're a beginner at this, you might want to use both of your hands."

Italy was reaching for Luddy's other hand when Luddy couldn't take anymore and shot up out of his seat and blurted out, "Excuse me! I have to go to the bathroom!" and rushes out of the room.

Italy just stares at where Luddy ran out and disappointedly says "Ve~". Italy then goes back to his seat and starts to push his food around his plate. After a few minutes passed by his German still wasn't back, Italy was getting a little worried about Luddy having to eat cold food, so Italy decided to see how Luddy was.

-Meanwhile, in the bathroom-

Luddy was rinsing off his face with cold water, and his head was slowly coming back into focus. _Vhat happened to me back there. I don't understand vhat came over me back there. Ugh, Italy must be thinking that I am a veirdo. Mein Gott! I'm such an idiot!_

In the middle of thinking Luddy heard a light knock on the door followed by a weak, "Germany? Are you okay? The food is going to get cold if you don't come out soon and you promised to try a bite of the sauce wurst."

Luddy felt weird again (guilt once again) and suddenly felt his heart starting to pace a little faster. Luddy didn't answer right awayand Italy knocked again, a little harder this time, and said, with concern in his voice, "Germany? Are you okay cuz you are starting to freak me out."

Hearing the concern in Italy's voice, and to not cause any more worry for his Italian friend, Germany cleared his throat and opened the door to a watery-eyed Italian.

"Italien, Entschuldigen Sie zu sorgen machen," Luddy says to reassure his little Italian friend. Then Luddy absent minded-ly grabbed Italy's hand, slightly blushed, and started to drag Italy back to the dining table.

"Che cosa, Germania? What are you doing?" Italy asked with a quizzical look, but his cheeks flushed with a slight pinkish color.

Luddy kept pulling Italy by the hand as he said, "Well Italy, I promised to try at least a bite of the sauce vurst, and I intend to keep my promise."

Italy just stared at Luddy, well the back of his head since Italy was being dragged, and happily said "Ve~"

"I just hope the food isn't too cold now, Germany." Italy says when they finally reached the table.

"Ja, but I will eat it either way because you sent so much time making this food, I don't vant your cooking to go to vaste." Luddy says in a somewhat awkwardly but very sweetly way.

Italy just smiles at Luddy's comment, while he cuts a piece of the sauce wurst and then says, "Here Germany! Before it gets any colder." Then Italy pokes the piece of wurst with his fork and brings it near Luddy's mouth. Luddy looks at Italy and then the fork with the pieceof wurst on it before he blushed and embarrassingly leaned over and took a bite of the wurst.

"So what do you think of it Germany?" Italy asks after Luddy chewed a couple of times and looks at Luddy anxiously awaiting an answer.

"It's really good Italy! I vouldn't mind having the other vurst you put in the sauce" Luddy says with honesty in his eyes.

Italy looks at Luddy with a mixture of excitement and disbelief and asks, "Really Germany! You want the other wurst link that I put in the sauce?"

Luddy looks at Italy with reassurance and sweetly says, "Ja, Italien. I vant the other vurst from the sauce."

Italy jumped up and down a couple of times shouting, "Yay! Germania piace mia salsa wurst!" Then immediately puts the wurst on Luddy's plate and stands over Luddy to see with his own eyes that Luddy will actually eat the wurst.

Luddy started to eat the wurst and after a few bites Luddy noticed that Italy was just standing over him with a look of fascination and Luddy started to blush before saying, "Italy, it's a little difficult to eat this while you are staring at me so intently."

Mi dispiace, Germania. It's just that I can't believe your actually eating it! I've only daydreamed this would happen, I never thought my daydream would turn into a reality!" Italy says with much gusto.

"Vhat you actually have daydreams about me eating your food?" Luddy asks with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Si, thats why I am so happy Germany!" Italy says with a smile on his face.

Luddy just stares at Italy speechless because he couldn't believe Italy actually had daydreams about him eaating Italy's cooking. Then Luddy finishes the sauce wurst, while Italy sat next to him.

"So Germany," Italy says quite excitedly, "what did you think? Would you have it again if I cooked it again?

"Ja I vould eat them again, but only if you made it." Germany says as he turns his head slightly away from Italy with a slight blush on his face.

"Beneissimo!" Italy says and starts to walk over to his plate to finish his food when all of a sudden Italy is yanked backward into Luddy's arms. Luddy had no idea what had come over him but he was hugging Italy.

Italy softly asked, "Germany?"

"T-thanks for the food Italy," Luddy whispered into Italy's ear and immediatly let go of Italy before continuing, I-I'm going to start cleaning up the kitchen, Italy." And with that Luddy retreats into the kitchen.

Italy was speechless at Luddy's actions. _Did Germany just do that or is this one of my daydreams? _Italy pinches himself to make sure he was not daydreaming. When he found out that he was indeed not daydreaming, Italy smiled. Then he went to finish his food so he could help Luddy in the kitchen.

-end of chapter 4-

**Translations-**

**-Italien, Entschuldigan Sie zu sorgen machen- roughly translations as- Italy, I'm fine. I'm sorry to have made you worried.**

**-Germania piace mia salsa wurst- Germany likes my sauce wurst**

**-Mi dispiace, Germania- I'm sorry, Germany**

**-Beneissimo- very good**

**Hoped you liked the chapter, let me know if I made any mistakes anywhere, and i will correct them a soon as I can...and I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have a few chapters done, but I like to wait to upload them on here when I am a chapter or two ahead. Japan makes an appearance in the next chapter. Read and review if you would like (it would be helpful to me, and much appreciated) **


	5. Germany's Fever

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me so long to update this. (Don't kill me plez!) I'm trying to write at least two chapters ahead before uploading on here. Please review. My self-esteem will much appreciate it. = ]**

As soon as Italy was out of sight, Luddy began to feel dizzy and thought_, Mein Gott! Vhy in the vorld did I hug Italy? It vas like my body moved on its own_. Luddy puts his hand to his chest before continuing_. Gott vhy is my heart racing vhen I think about the hug_? Shakes his head_, Verdammt, I need to start cleaning! I vill think about this later_.

So Luddy starts to wash all the pans that were left on the stove_. Verdammt, I forgot about the stuff on the table! I von't be able to go back in there after that little incident_. Luddy puts his hand to his face that covers his right eye, a part of his cheek, and his fingers are touching his forehead. Just as he did this Italy burst into the room.

"All done Germany! Now I will hel-" Italy stops mid-sentence because he notices that Luddy looks distraught and immediately becomes concerned. Italy rushes over to Luddy and asks, "Germany are you okay?"

Luddy, so aware of how close Italy is to him, immediately jumps back and says, more loudly then he meant to, "Ja, Italia, I am fine!" and starts to blush a bright red from embarrassment.

"Ve~ are you sure Germany, because you look feverish" italy says as he puts a hand on Luddy's forehead.

Luddy knocks Italy's hand away after his cheeks become a darker red and mumbles, "Italy, really I'm fine."

"Ve~, no you are not fine! It looks like your fever is getting worse! I'm calling Japan after I get you to rest in a bed!" Italy says with determination, which Luddy was surprised to hear. Before Luddy knew what was happening, Italy was dragging him to the spare bedroom.

"Nien, Italien, really I am just fine!" Luddy said as he tried to pry Italy off of himself, but to no avail.

_Vhat the hell? How come Italy is so strong all of a sudden? Vhere is this strength vhen ve are in the middle of training?_

Italy felt Luddy try to break free from his grasp; which, in response, made Italy hold on to Luddy tighter and finally made it to the spare bedroom.

"Now Germany, I want you to lie down and put this thermometer in your mouth while I go call Japan and tell him to get over here as soon as he can. I don't want you to die Germany!" Italy says, trying to fight back tears as he finishes his little "speech".

Having given up on trying to get Italy to believe him, Luddy sighed, blushed and decided to go along with Italy's instructios. Luddy was afraid that if he didn't, Italy really will cry. And a crying Italy made Luddy always feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, especially if Luddy was the reason for Italy crying (which most of the time it was).

Italy watched as Luddy crawled into the bed and stuck the thermometer in his mouth. Then Italy went into the hallway to call Japan. With Italy finally out of his vacinity, Luddy's heart, which was pounding until now, was starting to slow down. Italy was so loud that Luddy could hear what he was saying to Japan without really trying.

"Ve~ Japan? I need you to get over to my house as soon as you can! I think Germany has a fever!" Italy says quite hysterically. There was a pause before Italy says, "Great, I will see you soon Japan!"

Then Luddy could hear Italy coming down the hallway to return to the room to check on him and Luddy immediately starts to freak out (because he finally got his heart to return to normal) so he decides to pretend to be asleep, hoping that Italy will buy it and leave the room quickly.

But of cousrse when Italy entered the room Italy whispered, "Ve~, oh Germany is asleep. I wonder if I should wake him? No I won't, he looks so peaceful. Hmm, I think I will pull a chair out and stay here just in case he wakes up.

Luddy curses in his head. _Verdammt! Vhy does Italy vant to stay in here with me even though I am "sleeping"? Vhat the hell? Vhy does this make my heart feel warm?_

Luddy (who was still pretending to sleep) didn't realize he was making a "deep-thinking" face until he heard Italy say, "Oh Germany, are you having a nightmare?" Then Luddy felt Italy's hand caressing his hair.

It took all of Luddy's willpower not to start yelling at Italy at that point; also, he didn't want to blow his cover of "pretending to sleep". As Luddy was concentrating on pretending to be asleep, Italy continued to talk.

"Ve~ Germany I hope you feel better soon, I don't like to see you like this. I miss you yelling at me because I am slacking." Italy says with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Then Italy sighs deeply and continues, "Mi dispiace that I can't be more strong like you Germany. I know that I just way you down sometimes. I even wonder sometimes why you stick by my side, when I am just a slacker." Then Italy starts to laugh nervously. "Why can't I tell you these things when you are conscious?" Italy asks himself then sighs again.

During Italy's little "confession" Luddy so desperately wanted to comfort Italy, but Luddy thought that Italy would be embarrassed that he had heard. That, and Luddy didn't want to explain why he was pretending to sleep because he wouldn't know what to tell Italy.

"Well once Japan gets here, we should be able to get you better. But still, I feel like your holding back something from me Germany. I wonder wha-" Italy manages to say aloud before being cut off by the doorbell.

"Ve~ it's Japan! I will be right back Germany!" Italy said excitedly, kissed Luddy on the forehead, and rushed out of the bedroom to get the door.

When Italy left the room, Luddy immediately opened his eyes, touched the place on his head where Italy's lips were, and blushed a deep crimson. _Italy never mentioned that is how he thinks I see him. Mein Gott! That is not how I see him at all! I mean sure he is a veakling and a crybaby, but I don't really mind so much anymore. And vhy did my heart start pounding vhen he kissed my forehead? Vhy did he even do that?_

Before he could think another thought he heard Italy returning with Japan. This time Luddy acted like he had just woken up.

"Oh Germany! Ve~ you are finally awake! Japan's here to check on your illness!" Italy says with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Germany-san" Japn states in a polite manner.

"Oh yes, hello Japan," Luddy responds politely back.

"Italy-san, could you go to make me some tea? I need to see if Germany-san needs any shots or blood drawn from his arm," Japan says, when he sees Italy about to protest.

"Si, okay" Italy says, quickly wanting to leave the room because he does not like needles.

Luddy looks at Japan curiously before saying "Vill I really need blood drawn or did you just say that to get Italy to leave the room?"

"You will no need any blood work done so I told Italy-san this so you and I can talk in private," Japan says.

"Talk? Talk about vhat exactly?" Luddy says thoroughly confused.

Japan closed the door of the bedroom before speaking again, "Germany-san, I know you arent really sick."

"Was!" Luddy exclaims before continuing. "Then vhy did you even come here if you knew I vasn't sick?"

"Because, I hoped that you would hear me what I have to saw to you to say to you without any interruptions from Italy-san"-stares at Luddy-"and also you Germany-san."

Luddy stares at Japan for a minutebefore he clears his throat and says, "Vell, I guess I have no choice but to hear vhat you have to say to me, do I? I promise not to interrupt you." _This is most likely about Italy, since Italy isnt in the room._

Japan stares at Luddy while he thinks _Let's see if I can get Germany-san to find out for himself that he has romantic feelings for Italy-san._

"Germany-san, I have noticed that you have been acting a little weird around Italy-san for a while now," Japan says.

Germany says, still really confused, "Japan, I don't understand vhat you are getting ar."

Japan sighs. _Wow, is Germany-san that dense about his feelings toward Italy-san?_

After a few moments, Japan says, "Well Germany-san, does anything happen to you when Italy-san gets close to you?"

Luddy felt his face flush as he spoke. "Vell, my heart starts to quicken."

Japan says, slightly agitated, "Yes, what else happens when it comes to Italy-san?"

Luddy thinks for a minute, then says, "Vhenever he is in trouble I stop everything I am doing and go to his aid and vhen he is crying I just vant to hold him and vipe away the tears." Luddy could feel his heart feel "warm" again. "Japan, do you know vhy I do these things?" Luddy quickly asks.

Japan, very agitated at Luddy's dense-ness at this point, bluntly says, "It is because you are in love with Italy, Germany-san."

Luddy looked quite taken back as he blushed a little bit more and looked down before stuttering, "V-Vhat, that is i-impossible, I can't be in l-love vith Italy! V-Vhy in the vorld vould you make such a claim Japan?"

"Because it is true Germany-san," Japan says in a clam yet agitated way. "All the things you described about how you react to Italy-san is similiar to shojo manga."

Luddy, still blushing, asks, "Vhat in the vorld is shojo manga?"

Japan says, "Shojo manga is a graphic novel that's targeted mostly for girl audiences."

Luddy quickly says, "Mein Gott! First you make accusations that I am in love with Italy, and then compare my feeling to a graphic novel that appeals to girls. Vell I don't believe that I am in love with Italy, we are just friends!"

Japan says, "well I have done all I can to try to help you realize your feelings, I can not do anything else except hope that you stop denying your feelings, Germany-san. I am pretty sure Italy-san is done making tea by now. I am going to go have a cup before I leave. You should get yourself cleaned up and come out for at least one cup of tea. I dont want Italy-san to get too worried about you."

"J-Ja I vill be out there," Luddy replies, still blushing.

Japan says, "Good, see you in the kitchen in a few minutes then." Then he leaves the room, leaving Luddy alone in the room with just his thoughts.

-End chap 5-


	6. Enter Dark Feli

**Hey Guys! So sorry I for updating super late! Life had kidnapped me and it took a while for me to escape from its captivity. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh and here is a section for shouts for those who have reviewed since my last chapter I posted:**

**~Seiliez Wingalas- haha I know I made Germany like super oblivious and stuff. I kind of like that though…I hope you do too!**

**~spreadee- When I first started this fanfic I did intend to write a storyline of who stole the pasta, but then my fangirl kind of took over and it went a total different way. I do agree with you that my later chapters are better with the character portrayals and such.**

**~Rainfall SopranaofIreland- Hahaha looking back on that chapter I can see what you mean but when I wrote it I honestly did not intend for it to sound dirty…hahaha**

**Oh and one last thing…there is a warning that I forgot to put on my last chapter. There is a dark!feli in this chapter, but my version of dark!feli is not physically violent. He is mentally violent, sorry for those who like a physically violent dark!feli I just can't see Feli being physically violent in my mind. Oh and reviews are welcome! Alright I am done babbling, onward to the chapter! **

Luddy slowly gets out of bed, his head still spinning at everything Japan had told him. _'I vonder vhy Japan Japan thinks I have fallen in love with Italy? Now that I think about it, his logic could be right. But how do I know for sure of this idea Japan has is right if I never have fallen in love before?'_ Luddy was so deep in thought that he didn't even realize that he changed and was walking towards the kitchen.

Luddy entered the kitchen still deep in thought while Italy and Japan were at the table drinking tea. Italy rushes over to Luddy with a third cup of tea and offered it to Luddy, who was so deep in thought that he didnt realize that he was being offered tea until Italy spoke up.

"Ve~ Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asks Luddy with a look of concern on his face.

This quickly snaps Luddy out of his thoughts, "Vhat did you say Italy? I'm sorry for not listening, I just have a lot on my mind," Luddy says

"Oh well here Germany! I poured you a cup of tea! Ve~ and I asked you if you were okay because it seemed that you mind was off in another universe," Italy says in his usual cheerful way.

Luddy takes the offered cup and says, "Danke for the tea Italy. I am alright at the moment." and with that he reluctantly joins Japan at the table.

"Ve~" is all Italy says. _'I wonder what really is bothering Germany. Japan told me that Germany will be alright, but I can't help but feel that there is something still off about Germany lately. Maybe I will try to find out what it is that is bothering him after Japan leaves.'_

By the time Italy joined Luddy and Japan at the table, Japan had finished his cup of tea.

"Well please excuse me Italy-san, I must be going now. Thank you for your hospitality and the tea'" Japan says as he stands up.

"Ve~, no thank you Japan for coming on such short notice!" Italy replies as he too gets up and shows Japan out the door. "Hope you come to visit again soon Japan!" Italy yells at the door.

Then Italy returns to the table and sits right next to Luddy and weakly says "Germany?"

"Ja Italy, what is it?" Luddy responds and quickly looks at Italy with a look of concern.

"Well Germany, why won't you tell me what has been really bothering you? Is it because you see me as a crybaby slacker that can't really do anything, right?" Italy ends up blurting out as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

Luddy felt his heart fill with pain at what Italy just said and the sight of the Italian before him. Once again it seemed his body was moving on its own. Luddy put a hand on one of Italy's cheeks and, with his thumb, was wiping away the tears.

"Nien, Italien. Please, do not cry," Luddy says softly before continuing. "I do not see you in that way, vell at least not as much as I used to."

Italy sniffles and asks, "Well then how do you see me?"

Luddy pauses for a second, looks away, blushes, and mumbles, "A-A friend that I can share my thoughts with."

Luddy then felt Italy's hand grab his hand (the one that was on Italy's cheek) which makes Luddy turn back to look at Italy.

"If that's true Germany, then why won't you tell me what's bothering you then?" Italy says in a pleading way.

This makes Luddy blush a darker red and stutters nervously as he tries to Italy's question.

"V-Vell I...I vant to tell you b-but...see i-it's just this thing that Japan t-told me...but I d-don't completely agree with what he said..." is all Luddy is able to muster out.

Luddy looks away from Italy once again _'ScheiBen! My heart is pounding in my chest, yet feels tight at the same time. Vhy can't I just tell Italy vhat Japan and I were talking about? I mean it seems like the logical thing to do. Vhy is it I can not tell Italy? Maybe Japan is right and I am in love with-'_

Luddy quickly snapped back into reality when he felt his head being turned by Italy's hand. When Luddy looked into Italy's eyes this time, the seemed concerned still; however, there seemed to be a hint of darkness mixed in those butterscotch eyes. Luddy gets taken back by this and drops his hand from Italy's cheek.

Italy looks into Luddy's eyes quite mischievously, keeps his hand on Luddy's cheek, and inches towards Luddy's face while saying, very lowly, "Ve~ Germany, you didn't exactly answer my question. If I am a friend you can share your thoughts with, then why won't you tell me what Japan said to you that made you so bothered you can't even look at me."

"Italy, vhat are y-you doing? Vhy are you acting so s-strangely?" Luddy manages to say as he feels like his heart is going to beat right out of his chest.

Italy responds "Ve~ Germany, I'm the one asking the questions right now," Italy stops inching closer to Luddy when there noses were a few inches apart. Italy is still staring into Luddy's eyes mischievously still as Italy says, "Please answer me Germany."

Luddy tries to pull away because his mind is slowly deteriorating and his heart is pacing faster then ever before; however, he couldn't because Italy's free hand had a tight grip on his shirt.

Luddy is able to say, "J-Japan said that I was in love vith...vith..."

Italy says, "In love with who Germany?" Luddy felt Italy's hand clutch his shirt a little tighter.

"Vith...vith..." is all Luddy manages to say before he passes out because by this time his mind was almost fully deteriorated.

Italy sighs and says, "Mi dispiace, Germania. I pushed you past your limits didn't I? Although it was cute seeing you out of your comfort zone, well I better get you back to bed; I don't want you to get sick again."

Italy carries Luddy, with much difficulty, to the spare bedroom, pulls back the sheets and carefully puts Luddy on the bed. Italy then pulls the sheets over Luddy and kisses Luddy's left cheek.

"Oh Germany, I think I knew whose name you were going to say, but I don't want to assume. I want to hear you say that it is me that you love, That would make me so happy!" Italy says a loud in a hopeful yet depressing way.

Italy pulls up a chair next to the bed, sits down, and rests his head on Luddy's hand.

"Ve~ Germany, I hope you *yawn* learn to accept your feelings soon," Italy says before succumbing to his sleepiness


	7. The Nightmare

**Here is Chapter 7! This is the second to last chapter (unless you guys request more). If you guys do request more I will try to have a crack at making one or two more chapters. Hope you like it. **

**Here is the section dedicated to the people who reviewed since my last update:**

**~enzerukage loves hetalia- Yes Feli's dark side is a little scary huh? I kind of like it though just because I think Feli is much smarter than most people give him credit for. But hey that's just my opinion.**

**~alba angelo- I'm glad you think they so cute. Gerita is on my list of favorite Hetalia pairings. **

**~neongreenleaves- Thank you for thinking my story (or portrayal of these two) is adorable! Hope you like this chapter too! ^_^ **

**I want to thank all those who have favorited and stuff on this story! Reviews are always welcome! (because it helps my self-esteem and let's me know how you guys like my story!)**

**Warning: A character death happens in this chapter but its not permanant. It will make sense when you read it (if you havent guessed already). I just dont want to give too much away. Okay I will shut up now and get to the chapter now.  
><strong>  
>Luddy was sitting in a tent and could hear gun fire off in the distance. <em>Vhere the hell am I? Vasn't I just at Italy's house? Vhat the hell is going on? <em>Luddy looks around the tent and hears someone whimpering underneath one of the cots. He walks over to the cot and peers underneath it to discovery Italy dressed in a military uniform.

Italy looks up and sees Luddy, stops whimpering, and says in a shaky cheerful voice, "Germany? Is that really you?"

"Ja Italy, it's me. Vhat is going on? Veren't ve just at your house?" Luddy asks.

But instead of getting answers from Italy, Italy jumps out from under the cot, hugs Luddy, and whimpers "I was so scared" over and over again.

Luddy can hear the gunfire getting closer.

Italy was still whimpering "I was so scared" when Leddy decided to look around the tent to look weapons and such. As Luddy started to move around the tent, Italy's emotional state got worse.

Italy still clung on to Luddy but now he was shouting things like "Don't leave me Germany!"and "I don't want to die!"

Luddy pried Italy off of himself and grabbed the first gun he found. Then he grabbed Italy's hand and proceded out of the tent.

Before Italy could protest Luddy said, "It's not safe in that tent anymore. I don't really know vhat is going on but I know the enemy is near."

With that said Luddy exits the tent, dragging Italy with him and attempts to make an escape.

But they didn't even make it five steps out of the tent before they were surrounded by faceless soldiers.

_Vhat the hell, vhy do these soldiers have no face? _Luddy thought to himself

Luddy started to shoot at the soldiers before they could get a chance to take the first shot. They started to fire back.

Luddy shot a couple of soldiers and was worried about seeing all this blood; however, instead of blood coming out of the soldiers bodies, Luddy noticed that red rose petals were shooting out from thei wounds.

_Vhat the hell is going on here, _Luddy thought for a split second. _I vill try to make sense of this later. Right now I have to get Italy out of danger. _

Luddy immediatetly started pushing Italy towards the woods so they could escape. Italy wimpers in fright but understands what Luddy meant (or at least Luddy assumed so) because right after Luddy shoved him towards the woods, Italy sprinted to the woods.

Luddy started running and shooting at the faceless soldiers as he made his way into the woods, following the same path Italy ran.

As soon as Luddy made it into the woods, he immediately called out for Italy.

"Italy! Vhere are you?" Luddy said anxiously as he looks around frantically and his heart starts speeding up.

Luddy hears a weak "Ve~" coming from a nearby tree. Luddy turns and sees Italy sitting on the floor proped against a tree. Luddy sighs in relief and makes his way over to him.

"You scared me Ita-" Luddy started to say but immediately stopped when Luddy noticed red rose petals coming out of Italy's stomach.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Germany but I got shot," Italy says quite weakly.

Luddy's heart immediately drops. "N-Nien, this can't be happening!" Luddy says as he tries to dress the wound.

"No Germany, its too late I lost too much blood already," Italy says as he attempts to push Luddy away.

Luddy starts to get teary-eyed before stuttering, "N-Nien, I refuse to believe you are going to die! Y-You are my only friend and if I die I vill be lonely again!"

Italy smiles a bittersweet smile, cups Luddy's face with his hand and says, "Oh Germany, I'm sorry, but I love you and I don't want you to be lonely. I'm sorry I got shot. I didn't mean to." Then he starts to shed tears.

Luddy quickly said "Nien, Italy its my fault. I didn't protect you vell enough." And Luddy shed a tear (or two) before continuing, "I-Italy I think I love you too."

Italy smiled and said sadly, "I'm glad that you do. I'm sorry that we couldn't have had more time together." And with that Italy's eyes grew vacant.

Luddy started to cry and started screaming "Italy! ITALY!" as he shook Italy. He couldn't believe Italy was gone from this world. -

Luddy woke up with a jolt. He found himself in Italy's spare bedroom. He also noticed that he was sweaty and his eyes teary. Luddy immediately had a sigh of relief when he saw Italy sleeping (half on the chair and half on the bed). Luddy then started to chuckle and pet Italy's hair. This woke Italy up.

"Ve~, oh Germany, you're up!" Italy says as he looks up to Luddy and then says "Germany, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

Luddy looks at Italy with one of his stern looks then says, "Ja, Italy I had a nightmare, but it made me realize something. It vill have to vait until morning to tell you vhat it made me realize. I don't vant you catching a cold so go to bed." Then Luddy rolls over to go back to sleep.

Italy responds with a "Ve~" and crawls into the bed Luddy is sleeping in. Within seconds Italy was fast asleep. Luddy smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep.

-End of Chap. 7-


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey my faithful****readers! Please don't hurt me! I know I havent updated this story in a very long time! I actually have had this written for a while but just haven't gotten around to type it up until now. This is the last chapter that I planned on writing but I will make more if you guys want. And I will take requests if you guys/gals have any ideas you would like to see in this story. **

**Here is the section of shout-outs to those who reviewed since last time: **

**~neongreenleaves- yep Germany needs to man up and accept his feelings for Italy. And tell Italy his feelings too!**

**~kikigirl4321-I'm glad you love the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**~enzerukage loves hetalia- I know I already PMed you but yes that Italy sounds a little scary.**

**~pasta and pie- I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a very long time! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. It just takes me a long time to type up the stories I write because of life and school and such.**

**Well I will put more info at the end of this chapter. Alright I'm done rambling now. Please enjoy the chapter!**

Luddy woke up with sunshine hitting his face.

_Verdammt! I forgot to close the drapes last night!_ Luddy thought. He then realized that there was a pair of arms and hands wrapped around him in a hugging manner.

Luddy blushed as he turned to see who the arms belong to, even though he already had an idea of whose arms they were. He craned his neck to find Italy's head and cheek pressed against the middle of Luddy's back. This made Luddy blush even more, and it didn't help that Luddy noticed that Italy was shirtless.

Luddy got up, rather quickly, to pull the drapes close. Although he tried to do so without waking Italy, Luddy heard him stirring.

"Ve~, Germany? What are you doing? Where are you going?" Italy said in a raspy voice (because he just woke up) and grabbed at Luddy's shirt.

Luddy turned around to see Italy rubbing sleep from his eyes, but Luddy noticed that Italy looked a little down casted.

Luddy immediately tries to comfort him.

"Shh, Italy go back to sleep. I'm just going to close the drapes and go get cleaned up." Luddy said as he ruffled his fingers through Italy's hair in a comforting way.

"Ve~ you will come back though, right Germany?" Italy asks as he loosens his grip on Luddy's shirt, but doesn't completely let go.

"Ja Italy, I vill be back in here after. I promise, okay. Now go back to sleep, I vill vake you vhen I am done getting ready okay?" Luddy says in a soft tone.

"Si, that's fine Germany. And don't forget that you were going to tell me something!" Italy said as he let go of Luddy's shirt and lay back down.

"Ja, I-I know I need to tell you something, but it can wait a little bit longer," Luddy said while chuckling a bit.

"Ve~" Italy mutters as he closes his eyes.

Luddy kissed Italy's forehead and blushed. He closed the drapes and went to the bathroom to clean up.

As Luddy was washing his face he thought _how should I tell Italy? Vhat vill I do if he rejects me? Verdammt! Vhy didn't I think of that possibility?_

Luddy looked himself in the mirror as his thoughts started to make him nervous. His hair was untidy and was falling all over his forehead. This made Luddy snap out of his thoughts as he noticed he still had bed head and quickly remedied it. He wet his hand with water and slicked back his hair quite effortlessly.

An hour had past since he left Italy in the spare bedroom, so Luddy decided that he stalled himself long enough.

As he was making his way to the bedroom, Luddy's thoughts started to make him freakout again. _I should have read a book about how to handle heartbreak. Mein gott! I'm so not ready for this! Vhat if I can't express vhat I really mean?_

As all these thoughts of worry swamped Luddy's mind, he realized he was looking at the closed door of the spare bedroom. _Vell it's now or never, and i did promise Italy that I vas going to tell him, _Luddy thought.

Luddy took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. The first thing Luddy notices is that the drapes on the windows are pulled open.

_Vhat the hell? I swore I pulled those drapes closed!_

Luddy looked at the bed to find Italy sleeping soundly still. Luddy, still really confused, closed the drapes for the second time. All of a sudden he heard movement from the bed and a hand shot passed his chest and pulled open the drapes.

"Ve~ Germany, I opened the drapes about a half an hour ago. That's when I woke up and realized you haven't come back yet. I thought you tried to leave me here," Italy said with a dark, yet sad, undertone and continued. "But then as I was climbing back into bed I thought, 'Germany wouldn't break a promise!' But as the minutes wore on I started to get a little worried. Just as I was about to get up and go looking for you, you came waltzing through the door. I was so relieved you didn't leave me here all alone!"

Luddy turned around to a grinning Italy, but somehow this smile was different than Italy's normal smile. It seemed a little mischievous. Italy then twirled, jumped on the bed, and sat up.

"So Germany, do you want to tell me what you realized now? The anticipation is killing me! I thought about what you were going to tell me so much that I had dreams about it last night! Some dreams were bad but others made me really happy!" Italy said with that strange smile on his face.

Luddy laughed a little at what Italy just said, but seeing Italy smile that abnormal smile nagged at him. Luddy wanted to know what that smile meant because he had never seen Italy smile like that before.

Luddy walks over to the bed, sits on the edge and asks, "Italy, vhy are you smiling like that?"

Italy scoots over to luddy and says, "What do you mean Germany? I'm smiling my normal smile."

Luddy gives Italy a stern look and says, "Nein Italy, the smile you have on is not your normal smile, I would know because I know you better then anyone else." Luddy then blushed.

"Ve~" Italy says as he opens his butterscotch eyes and Luddy's shirt while he says, "What are you getting at Germany?"

_Vell it's now or never,_ Luddy thinks as he takes a deep breath.

"Vell Italy, vhat I am getting at is that my nightmare last night made me realize that I like you more than a friend or ally." Luddy manages to say, yet his face turns crimson red and his heart quickens.

"So are you saying that you love me Germany?" Italy asks while Luddy notices that the darkness in Italy's eyes are mixing with something else (it was hope in this case)

"J-Ja" is all Luddy manages to blurt out because his heart was beating at an enormous rate and it felt like it would burst, so he couldn't string together a sentence.

"I want you to say those words Germany. I won't let you know how I feel about this until you say those three words to me." Italy says quite bluntly as he brings his hand to Luddy's cheek, in an almost pleading manner. "Please Germany?"

"I...I...I-Ich liebe d-dich, Italien," Luddy ends up stuttering as he reverts to his native language. Luddy is surprised that he is able to say anything because he feels like his heart is caught in his throat.

Fearing the worst, Luddy tries to turn his head away; however, Italy manages to keep Luddy from doing so.

"Germany, why are you going to turn away when you haven't even heard what my thoughts are about this? Is it the fear of being rejected?" Italy asks softly.

"J-Ja," Luddy stutters

"well you shouldn't be, because I love you too, Germany. Ti amo. Italy whispers then smiles his normal smile.

Luddy felt his heart get warm and he mentally breathed breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ve~, umm Germany? C-Can I do something to you that I have wanted to do for a while now?" Italy askes meekly and he blushes a little.

Luddy gives Italy a quizzical look and says, "Vhat like give me a gift or something?"

Italy chuckles before saying, "Umm something like that. Just close your eyes okay?"

Luddy replies with a "Fine" and closes his eyes.

Italy inches towards Luddy's face and stops when their noses are a few centimeters apart. Italy then takes a deep breath and closes the gap between their mouths.

Luddy immediately opens his eyes to find his little Italy kissing him (unsurprisingly Italy's kiss held a hint of pasta flavor). Luddy was shocked for a second wondering what he should do, but before Luddy could do anything at all Italy pulled away, quite red in the face.

"I'm sorry Germany. You weren't ready for that, were you?" Italy asks as he avoids Luddy's eyes.

Luddy cups Italy's cheek, leans close to Italy's face, and says in a low but comforting voice, "Nein, don't apologize for it Italy, true it surprised me but it was nice." Germany smirks a lil before saying, "Now it's my turn..."

"Whaa wh-" is all Italy manages to say before Luddy locks his lips on Italy's. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds before Luddy pulled away.

Italy was rather speechless and only said "Ve~" as a response. Italy then put a hand to his lips, still in shock that Luddy had just kissed him.

"Vhat is the matter Italy? You didn't like it?" Luddy said in a pouting (well for Luddy it was a pout) yet teasing way. Italy didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Italy lies down on the bed and pulls Luddy with him and finally says something. "No Germany, it actually made me very happy! I was just surprised that you actually initiated a kiss! Ve~"

Luddy quickly gave Italy a stern look with a slight blush on his cheeks. "V-Vhat do you mean by that Italy?"

"Umm, well you usually don't take initiation when it comes to_ those _kinds of things." Italy says as he covers his face with his arms in case Luddy decided to hit him.

Italy felt Luddy's hand curl around one of his arms and gently pulled his arm away from his face, exposing Italy's face once again.

Luddy had a strange look on his face that made Italy get teary-eyed because he was scared of that strange look on Luddy's face.

Luddy sighed and let go of Italy's arm. "Sorry for scaring you Italy. I-I know I'm not very good about showing me true feelings. How c-can you love someone like me?" Luddy says with a pained undertone.

"Ve~" Italy says as he cuddles up to Luddy's chest and looks up at Luddy. "Well I love you because you are so awkward and I think your awkwardness is really cute~! And I know that it means that you love me!" Italy says nonchalantly with a grin on his face.

This makes Luddy blush a crimson red.

"Ve~, Ahh Germany's blushing! Germany is so cute when he blushes!" Italy says as he cups Luddy's cheek and rubs Luddy's blushing cheek with his thumb.

This caused something to snap in Luddy. It seemed like his body moved on its own, Luddy grabbed Italy's hand (the one on Luddy's cheek) with one hand while the other shot underneath Italy's chin and Luddy was giving Italy a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Italy was shocked at first at first that Luddy was kissing him like this, but soon kissed back. This kiss lasted a little bit longer then the first two.

Luddy eventually pulled away because he needed to catch his breath. "Sorry Italy, I don't know vhat came over me."

Italy just stared into Luddy's celestial blue eyes for a minute and just said, "Ve~"

Italy then put on a serious face and hugged Luddy quite passionately and whispered in Luddy's ear, "Don't apologize, Germany. Since you asked me why I loved you, is it okay if I ask you why you love a crybaby that runs away from danger?"

Luddy was shocked that Italy hugged him so passionately and from Italy's question. He hugged Italy back while he tried to find the words to express how he loved Italy so there would be no misunderstandings.

"Vell j-ja it's fine to ask, I mean i-it's only fair," Luddy said as he blushed before continuing. "Vell I love you because...v-vell your so cute and you've stuck by my side the longest, a-and that you are like the light in my life. You've helped me become friendlier.

Italy then broke the hug, and then stared into Luddy's eyes.

Sky-blue eyes met butterscotch ones. Just as Luddy was about to look away, Italy placed his hands on Luddy's cheeks, bent Luddy's head down and kissed Luddy's forehead in a loving way.

"Grazie for loving me Germany," Italy said with much joy before continuing. Well should I make some breakfast for us?"

Luddy blushes and manages to stutter, J-Ja, that vould be nice Italien."

"Ve~, okay! Germany let's go!" Italy states quite excitedly while he grabs Luddy's hand and starts running toward the kitchen.

Luddy chuckles a little before telling Italy to slow down. They enjoyed their breakfast together, making it thier first meal as an official couple.

~End of Chap. 8~

**Okay so if you guys want to request ideas you will like to see (if you guys want to see more) just leave a review with your idea(s) or you guys can just leave a review just to let me know how this chapter is. The only things I will not write are smutty stuff and no lemons. Sorry guys but I don't feel comfortable writing that kind of stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
